


Четверо в семье, не считая Ёжика

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тонкая грань: расширенная вселенная [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Часть "расширенной вселенной" между "ХДВ" и "Ересиархом".<br/>Подробный рассказ о том, как же началась и сложилась совместная жизнь Дарта Вейдера и Мон Мотмы в мире, созданном Дартом Ёжиком. Будто бы отрывки из его знаменитой книги, в которой всё записалось само…<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Четверо в семье, не считая Ёжика

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается дражайшему соавтору - Naru Osaka.  
> Без тебя писалось бы дольше,  
> если написалось бы вообще.  
> Букан

**Грязные переговоры**  
 _(рассказывает Мон Мотма)_  
От этой идеи все были в шоке. Чтобы мы, Альянс – и вступали в переговоры с имперцами? Да ещё на таком уровне? И это после того, как уже несколько раз всё заканчивалось предательством, нападением со всех сторон и несказанным героизмом местной охраны!  
И всё равно я распорядилась: переговорам быть. Я чувствовала, что оно того стоит. И что даже если они задумали ловушку – можно будет попробовать переиграть имперцев.  
Бел Иблис грозился подстраховывать меня из засады. Тогда у нас ещё были нормальные отношения. Но я всё равно боялась, как бы он всё не испортил. Терпения ему никогда не хватало, и умения маскироваться тоже.  
Я прибыла с минимальной охраной. И провела перед зеркалом не больше и не меньше обычного. Много чести, у меня просто есть правила и принципы. И уровень, ниже которого я не опускаюсь.  
С той стороны явно пытались произвести впечатление. Своими стройными рядами, закрытыми лицами… Кажется, мои добровольные телохранители чувствовали страх и смятение. Меня тоже била невольная дрожь, но я старалась этого не показывать. Хотя про чёрного лорда Вейдера и говорили, что он читает мысли и улавливает ощущения… но тогда мы вообще знали о нём мало и выдумывали кто во что горазд.  
Лично я на тот момент видела его всего однажды. Когда он подсылал ко мне убийц и наблюдал издали. Я тогда ещё отдышивалась после шока – и вот тут почувствовала взгляд. Именно почувствовала. Хотя потом и поняла, что с его-то маской – не скажешь даже куда он смотрит, а не то чтобы можно было сказать – как.  
Но в тот момент колени мои подогнулись, и я замерла. Он наблюдал за мной. Сразу после бесславной гибели своих людей, пытавшихся меня убить. Наблюдал и не пытался ничего предпринять. И я собрала волю в кулак, чтобы выстоять перед ним. Даже зная, что он может сотворить со мной что угодно. Даже чувствуя этот взгляд – в котором не было парализующего холода, по рассказам, пронизывающего всех, с кем рядом оказывался лорд Вейдер. Я чувствовала испепеляющий жар. И это пламя оставалось со мной ещё долго после того дня, и я гадала – что же это было и что тому причиной.  
Почему он меня не убил? И зачем прислал вестника (который насилу нашёл хоть кого-то из наших), чтобы сообщить, что Империя готова обсудить с нами судьбу спорных территорий, не примкнувших ни к нам, ни к ним.  
* * *  
Прибыв на место и оценив демонстрацию мощи противника, я почти сразу ощутила снова тот жар. И у меня перехватило дыхание, и только в следующую секунду, уже усевшись и переведя дух, я услышала механические вдохи и выдохи. Увидела напротив себя громадную чёрную фигуру в зловещем шлеме и плаще. И изо всех сил постаралась остаться спокойной, невозмутимой, светски-вежливой.  
Наш враг. Мой загадочный и грозный противник.  
– И что же, миледи, – голос его звучал глухо из-за маски, и в нём не разобрать было оттенков выражения, но в целом получалось величественно и с достоинством, – кто даст нам гарантию, что эта территория не станет вашим оплотом против нас?  
И в эту минуту я ощутила, будто кто-то коснулся коленом моего колена. Отодвинулась, дрожа от возмущения и пылая от неведомого жара. Что ещё за ситховы штучки?  
По-прежнему пытаясь казаться невозмутимой, я ответила:  
– Гарантия – моё слово. Это будут нейтральные территории, и на них мы сможем встречаться и решать вопросы. Может быть, со временем…  
– Что? – прогудел тёмный лорд, сбивая меня с мысли.  
И тут мне показалось, будто горячая рука легла мне на колено и осторожно двинулась выше. Словно бы даже под тяжёлой тканью платья…  
«Что вы себе позволяете?» – возмутилась я мысленно. А вслух сказала:  
– Может быть, вы пойдёте на уступки, чтобы мы на вас не нападали и не трепали.  
– Ох, как самонадеянно, миледи, – и жаром обдало уже мою грудь.  
Сердце бешено забилось, я еле смогла набрать в лёгкие воздуха… и спросить в ответ:  
– А вы думаете, мы для вас не представляем серьёзной угрозы? Тогда почему вы нас сразу не прихлопнули?  
«Я думаю, что у вас уже очень давно никого не было», – это прозвучало прямо в моей голове. И жаркая волна нахлынула снова.  
Ну да. Два года. Только было совсем не до этого. С маленьким-то ребёнком, да вне закона, да в кровавом хаосе, из которого только сейчас начинало что-то вырисовываться. И всё же…  
«Не ваше дело!» – я еле успела прикусить губу, чтобы не выпалить это вслух.  
А Вейдер меж тем отвечал мне не на мысленный вопль, а на всеми услышанные вопросы:  
– Император был убеждён, что сможет прихлопнуть, но явно вас недооценил.  
– Значит, милорд, вы тоже считаете, что с нами лучше жить мирно.  
– Вас надо держать в узде. И хорошо бы, чтобы за сегодняшние переговоры вы это поняли, миледи.  
И снова жар, невыносимый, повсюду…  
«Ситхов ситх! Это же нечестно, я ведь даже ответить не могу!»  
«А когда это ситхи были честными?»  
– С нами надо считаться, – я повысила голос. – Пока хорошо, что мы сходимся хотя бы в одном: никому из разумных существ не нужны лишние вооружённые столкновения. Лучше договориться миром. Я предлагаю так: мы перестаём налетать на ваши стратегические объекты, они ещё всем пригодятся, а вы не располагаете баз на нейтральных территориях.  
– Только вы тогда их тоже не располагайте, – неожиданно легко согласился тёмный лорд.  
А мысленно снова коснулся меня, и снова я услышала голос в голове:  
«Хотите высшего женского восторга? Тогда не обманывайте!»  
«А вы поэт… Я-то хочу, но не прямо же здесь! Люди же смотрят!..»  
«С вашей выдержкой, миледи, люди ничего не увидят».  
«Вы мне льстите. Давайте уж лучше как-нибудь увидимся без свидетелей. Иначе для чего нам нейтральная полоса, на которой никто не будет располагаться?»  
* * *  
– Ну ты спятила! – без предисловий бухнул Бел Иблис, когда мы остались в Ставке без свидетелей.  
– А что такого? – я пожала плечами. – Спасибо, что не выскочил из кустов!  
– Знаешь, мать, я слишком офигел. Ты зачем подыгрывала этому ужасу в плаще?  
– Это дипломатия, сенатор Иблис. У нас не хватило бы сил, если бы начались боевые действия. Пока нужно перемирие.  
– А потом нас прихлопнут. Лучше мы сами, пока перемирие.  
– Сенатор Иблис, я запрещаю вам заниматься самодеятельностью!  
– Миледи, вы мне не жена, чтобы что-то запрещать.  
– И благодарю Великую Силу за это! Если бы я была вашей женой – я бы повесилась! И хватит таскать у меня кофе!  
Я вышла из комнаты и едва удержалась, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью. От ссоры остался неприятный осадок, я пожалела, что рядом не было Бэйла Органы. Он бы мигом нас помирил…  
Иблис, между прочим, вдовец, и его семью казнили у него на глазах, а я ещё хочу, чтобы он вёл себя адекватно.  
Тем более что я сама собираюсь заниматься ни чем иным, как самодеятельностью!  
Нет, лучше я не буду сейчас об этом думать. Я хочу к моей маленькой дочке, я буквально две недели назад отняла её от груди и с болью в сердце оставила на родной планете, под присмотром её старшего брата и доверенных девушек из свиты моей матери. Сама-то матушка ещё и не думает о том, чтобы уходить на покой и по полной программе нянчить внуков. Но условия внукам создаёт… и рада, что я этих внуков произвела на свет. В её глазах я совершенно правильно себя веду.  
Я попыталась вспомнить отца моей Лиды. И вспомнила только его лицо, умные разговоры, редкий обмен словами по видеосвязи. Та наша единственная ночь совершенно стёрлась из памяти, и Лида как будто была всегда, и дружба наша тоже.  
Он сражается сейчас на другом краю Галактики и иногда шлёт весточки, спрашивает о дочери… Мой отец точно такой же. А вот отца Джобина я даже вспомнить не смогла. Ни лица, ни голоса… а ведь когда-то воображала, что влюблена… а больше и вспомнить-то некого.  
С такими мыслями я уснула, не успев даже обдумать, что именно я завтра скажу и сделаю.

 **Не светило, не горело, да вдруг и припекло**  
 _(рассказывает Дарт Вейдер)_  
Меня добил суп в термосе. Я, конечно, много чего ожидал от этой женщины, но не того, что на наше так называемое свидание она явится с корзинкой еды и чем-то вроде скатерти – стелить на траву.  
Вот что одна, без сопровождающих и телохранителей – как раз было вполне ожидаемо.  
– Вы даже не спрятали в кустах батальон охраны, миледи?  
– Бесполезно ведь, милорд. И потом, моя охрана ни за что не отпустила бы меня одну и в комбинезоне.  
– Что я слышу? В Альянсе есть этикет? А вы в окно и…  
– Не совсем в окно, но…  
Было так странно сидеть рядом с ней на траве – и смеяться. Хорошо, что этого никто не видел.  
И нет, не было ни воспоминаний, ни параллелей. Физические неудобства не давали унестись из реального мира. Я всё время помнил, что женщина напротив – враг, умный и отчаянный. И всё же – с кем ещё я мог сидеть вот так, перебрасываться в меру пустыми фразами и делить трапезу?  
Мотма осторожно налила протёртого супа в крышку от термоса и протянула мне. Я не чувствовал ни того, что горячо, ни тепла её рук, которых случайно коснулся – зато во всём теле отдалась дрожь, пронзившая эту женщину. Хотя в лице её ничто по-прежнему не дрогнуло – она улыбалась. Потом легонько подула на пальцы и протянула мне соломинку, длинную и широкую.  
– Как вы проницательны, миледи, – больше я говорить не мог, ибо потихоньку занялся супом.  
– Да что особенного, я привыкла кормить, – она ела ложкой, осторожно и подолгу дуя на каждую маленькую порцию, а я по-прежнему чувствовал малейшее её движение. – Вкусно?  
– Тепло. А так – я не чувствую запахов, а потому и вкуса особо тоже. Но всё равно спасибо. Не отравите, и не надейтесь.  
– Да мне и невыгодно. Мы же ещё не договорили.  
По-хорошему, вот сейчас мне надо было бы снова пустить в ход Силу и смутить мятежную сенаторшу. Но почему-то меня охватывала странная робость. Хотелось просто смотреть на неё. Любоваться – хоть я её и не ясно видел, но прекрасно чувствовал… Так что я молчал и ждал, что скажет она.  
– Милорд, почему вы искали встречи со мной? – она тоже жадно меня разглядывала. Я мог бы поклясться: ей бы очень хотелось увидеть, что скрывает мой шлем и доспехи.  
– Вы меня заинтересовали, – хорошо, что вокодер стирает интонации… – Вы не побоялись прийти сюда в одиночестве, зная, что я могу сотворить с вами что угодно. Вы готовы продать себя, чтобы добиться хотя бы хрупкого перемирия?  
– Не продать, а подарить. И вообще это одно с другим никак не связано… – кажется, она наконец смутилась. Но в бессчётный раз взяла себя в руки: – Политика отдельно, мы с вами взрослые люди, думаем головой и всегда можем спокойно договориться. А это всё…  
– Что, миледи?  
– Опасное наваждение. Я не собираюсь пользоваться тем, что вызвала в вас такого рода интерес. Всё равно это ни к чему нас не приведёт.  
– Вы опять поразительно самонадеянны. Я могу играть с вами сколько захочу и во что захочу. И это не помешает мне вас прикончить, если начнёте мешать.  
Её нахальную полуусмешку я ощутил едва ли не как прикосновение к губам. Кажется, эта женщина прекрасно понимала, как далеки мои слова от правды…  
– Ну, это мы посмотрим. Кто кого переиграет и кто кого прикончит. Я пойду, милорд, приятно было познакомиться поближе. Посуду можете не возвращать.  
– Ну да, я же коварный ситх, который не держит своего слова. Почему бы мне ещё и кастрюли у повстанцев не воровать?..  
– Считайте, что я вам подарила эту посудину. Может, хоть питаться нормально начнёте.  
– С чего бы вас это волновало?  
– Мне нужны адекватные противники, – она поднялась и величественно удалилась, напоследок бросив на ходу: – В следующий раз буду здесь, если вы что-нибудь нарушите из наших устных договорённостей.  
– Я учту, – я провожал её взглядом, пытаясь понять, что же она сейчас чувствует. Разочарование или гордость собой? Я ведь даже её не коснулся. Она уходила отсюда невредимой… но и не получившей того, что я ей вроде бы пообещал.  
Значит, она придёт ещё. Даже если я не позову. Хотя бы чтобы разобраться, что происходит.  
Хотел бы я сам это знать…  
* * *  
Почему именно она? Статусная фигура, тень из прошлого или… Почему то, что от меня осталось, почувствовало дыхание жизни именно рядом с ней? Я злюсь, я интересуюсь, хочу что-то понять – значит, я живу, а не просто существую, пытаясь через боль нести свою службу императору. Я рад, что у меня такие враги, хоть император и называл Мотму своим личным врагом.  
А вот не фиг ли этому старому хрену?..

 **Чёрно-белые союзы заключаются и так**  
Всё спокойствие Мон было только наружным, показным. И как никогда она чувствовала, что её умение владеть собой вот-вот откажет. Ситх вполне мог, прикарманив кастрюлю, спокойно сотворить подлость. Главное, не проследишь же за ним незаметно! Хоть лети снова в нейтральную полосу и навязывай новый раунд переговоров наедине!  
Самой себе бы не призналась, как на самом деле отчаянно этого хочется… и, пожалуй, не только из опасения насчёт всяческого коварства со стороны Вейдера… Вот только что она ему скажет, если обещала здесь появиться только если он нарушит слово? Он ведь пока ещё ничего не сделал.  
Ничего. Даже её не коснулся… Но не говорить же ему, что именно это своё обещание он нарушил! А интересно, что бы он подумал о ней, если бы она ему это сказала?  
Мон даже не подозревала, что лорд Вейдер думает о ней в данную секунду, сейчас…  
…Он не то чтобы за ней шпионил, отслеживал… но чувствовал, как она из-за него волнуется и ждёт встречи. Всплески её эмоций были так сильны, что он даже закрыться от них не мог… Они окатывали его волнами – то огненно-обжигающими, то ледяными… И так же, как волны, норовили утянуть, увлечь, поглотить…  
Наваждение. У них же ничего никогда не будет. Не может быть. Его сердце умерло… и не стоило ему начинать эту циничную игру с таким противником.  
Проще увидеться снова… чем вот так.  
Увидеться хотя бы для того, чтобы объяснить на словах, что для ТАКИХ мыслей нет никаких оснований. И он сорвался с места, откуда-то зная, что найдет её точно там же, где и в прошлый раз. В конце концов, не ему одному эти мысли не дают покоя.  
* * *  
– Вы за мной следили, милорд? – ледяная корка. Такая тонкая, что вот-вот исчезнет. Но всё же какая у неё выдержка!  
– По-моему, это вы следили, миледи.  
– У меня нет такой возможности.  
– А зачем вы тогда пришли?  
– Поговорить.  
– И о чём же? Разве я сделал хоть что-то, вызвавшее ваши подозрения?  
– А вдруг сделаете? Я боюсь вам верить… Мне легче… когда я вас хотя бы вижу.  
Ему тоже… хотя признаваться в этом он не собирался.  
– Это значит, я всё время должен быть у вас на глазах? А вы еще отчаяннее, чем я думал. Неужели не боитесь… за себя?  
– Нет. За себя – никогда, – и вот тут почувствовалось, как её сердце ледяной рукой сжал страх за детей. – Но я и рискую только собой. Это моя игра, и больше никто о ней не знает.  
Он мог бы в одну секунду сделать её покорной – стоило сказать, что знает, где её семья. Но это было бы… неправильно, что ли. Да и к тому же – не так интересно. Если уж она сама пришла к нему, может, и ему стоило её удивить, сказав или сделав нечто необычное? Вот только что…  
Сказалось само, и, может быть, не совсем то:  
– Тогда не покидайте это место, пока я вас не отпущу.  
– Ой, а я ведь даже поесть не захватила!  
– Ничего, я успел перекусить у себя…  
– Да, конечно, но… Кто знает, как долго мне придётся здесь остаться! – её почему-то сильно тянуло рассмеяться.  
– Ну, не на всю жизнь, не беспокойтесь…  
– Тогда ладно. Тогда предлагайте, чем займёмся.  
– Вами.  
– Мне начинать бояться?  
И он вдруг понял, что бояться она не то что ещё и не начинала – страха вообще не было, разве что… любопытство, волнение… и то самое, которого он никак не мог понять – ледяное и огненное одновременно… А понимала ли она сама, что обуревает её? По идее, должна была – это ведь он инициировал, начав к ней приставать на самых первых переговорах. Но вряд ли её разум мог это принимать, вряд ли она не боролась. А может, решила смириться с неизбежным – и получить удовольствие?  
А если да – Вейдера охватил странный трепет при этой мысли – дело лишь за тем, чтобы доставить ей его… И он сможет это сделать.  
– Начинайте. И не просите пощады, – он протянул к ней руки, не тем жестом, которым обычно душил, но тоже весьма решительным. И волны, то огненные, то ледяные, многократно усилились, снова угрожая его смыть…  
Кажется, он ощутил их не только на уровне Силы, но и кожей, всем своим измученным телом, сколько его ни оставалось под покровом брони… И от столь острых ощущений лорд Вейдер чуть не упал на колени. Это даже не боль была, это просто сносило… И кому бы ещё пришлось просить пощады!  
У Мон горели щёки, но она нахально улыбалась. И ждала, что будет дальше…  
Очень ждала, и Вейдера словно пронзила мысль, что ответить стоит тем же. Конечно, он никогда ещё не использовал Силу так, но тем интереснее… И хотелось увидеть, как она отреагирует, ведь её-то лицо не скрывала маска!  
Это были уже не прицельные хулиганские касания, как тогда – Вейдер просто дал ей почувствовать свои эмоции. Противоречивые и очень, очень сильные, они могли её попросту сжечь…  
Всё то, что разъединяло их, вся неприязнь, смешанная со жгучим неутоленным желанием… Мон чуть не вскрикнула, ощутив это. Неужели он способен на ТАКОЕ?  
«Способен. Ещё как, – последовало в ответ, и она даже не была уверена, что услышала эти его слова, просто ощутила… телом. – Берегись меня», – почувствовала она его следующую мысль.  
«Ты только и ждёшь… чтобы кто-нибудь был с тобой?»  
«Не ждал, и в мыслях не было. Но ты разбудила такое, с чем мы оба можем не сладить…»  
«Уже не сладили…» – мысленно выдохнула она, меняясь на глазах – из-под величавого облика главы Альянса теперь проглядывала рыжеволосая бестия с душой такой же огненной, как её волосы…  
Вейдер всё ещё её не касался, только руки в её сторону протягивал, и она пока ещё каким-то чудом держалась на ногах, хотя её выгибало, будто на ложе любви… Её было прямо даже видно сквозь одежду – всё её пылающее прекрасное тело, и упрямый порыв к нему, к лорду ситхов, не давал ей упасть на спину…  
Хотя она уже была близка к этому – от накатившей страсти подгибались колени. И это было невыносимо, слишком сильно и неосязаемо, а обезумевшее тело отчаянно жаждало прикосновений, и Мон еле сдерживалась, чтобы не начать касаться себя самой…  
Вейдеру, может, и интересно было бы посмотреть, сколько она вот так продержится – если бы он сам получше себя контролировал. Так что невидимой рукой он поддержал её под затылок, другой под колени и уложил на мягкую траву. А сам сел рядом – но не настолько близко, чтобы мочь коснуться по-настоящему, не в Силе…  
Мон прерывисто вздохнула, кажется, он нашел новый способ мучить её… И от души понадеялась, что он не уловил картинку, мелькнувшую в её распалённом сознании – чёрная перчатка, скользящая по её обнажённому телу…  
Да нет, даже если и уловил – до такого доходить ему пока было необязательно. Пожалуйста, миледи, всё то же самое – но не руками и не раздевая вас…  
И в самом деле – ощущение рук на теле было столь реальным, что она, не сдержавшись, издала то ли удивлённый вскрик, то ли короткий стон…  
А ведь самое невыносимое – что она никак не может ответить этому соблазнителю тем же! Или… может?  
Во всяком случае, если представит себе, что касается… хотя чего касаться… нет, бесполезно, просто направленная волна, просто представить, что чувствуешь его всего – не разбирая, где металл, где плоть. Просто обдать жаром – и послать поцелуй куда-то ближе к его сердцу. Ведь не железное же оно у него… Да, она точно знала – не железное, ведь ощущала, как оно бьётся в том же бешеном ритме, что и её собственное.  
Вейдер чуть разума не лишился, почувствовав её ответ на свои действия. Теперь эта женщина больше не была в его власти. Скорее, они оба были во власти освобождённой ими силы, и в этой схватке не могло быть ни победителей, ни побеждённых…  
Но эта мысль не могла остановить – разве что распалить ещё сильнее. Захотелось услышать снова стон этой рыжеволосой, увидеть, как она потеряет последние остатки самообладания – даже если за это придется отдать свои.  
И он продолжал ласкать её в Силе, уже совсем не стесняясь и не заигрывая, а напрямую касаясь самых сокровенных мест…  
И она, забыв обо всём, выгибалась под невидимыми, но такими настоящими ласками. Жаркий румянец на щеках, затуманившиеся глаза, растрепавшиеся волосы… Неистовая, ослепительная, опасная и прекрасная, как вспышка сверхновой – неужели эта женщина на самом деле такая? Неужели кто-то ещё видел её такой? По-хорошему, у неё ведь двое детей… Но наличие опыта ещё ничего не значит. И сейчас кажется, что это первый раз за всю жизнь она вот так…  
И тут её наслаждение достигло предела – и он ощутил его как своё… Как слепящую, ни с чем не сравнимую вспышку… Кажется, она поглотила и его, а он-то считал, что это уже невозможно – чувствовать наслаждение, тем более такое.  
* * *  
Потом оба долго приходили в себя, лёжа рядом навзничь. Мон пыталась сообразить: сколько она должна за это и кем он теперь её считает…  
О последнем даже думать было боязно, а он не спешил развеять её опасения – всё никак не мог прийти в себя. Неужели же это она его так… утомила? При этой мысли стало и смешно, и немного стыдно… Но вместе с тем ощущалась и какая-то странная гордость.  
– Милорд, вы в порядке? – хотя дыхание его она слышала, но кто знает… – Ничего себе… не повредили?  
– Нет… – голос его звучал ещё глуше обычного.  
На самом деле его так и тянуло сказать, что он не ожидал подобного, но это было бы неправдой. Вернее, не совсем правдой. Если честно признаться самому себе – предполагал что-то в этом роде, но и вообразить не мог, что будет ТАК!  
– Ну и что мы теперь со всем этим будем делать? – спросила Мон, садясь и поправляя волосы. – Разойдёмся, будто ничего и не было, и будем дальше враждовать?  
– Мне кажется, мы всегда сможем договориться. К обоюдному удовольствию.  
«Вот так, как сейчас?» – чуть было не сорвалось у неё с языка, хорошо ещё, вовремя спохватилась… Хотя зачем притворяться – ЭТО удовольствие было обоюдным и к тому же самым сильным в её жизни.  
И лорд ситхов, видимо, понял эту мысль Мотмы без слов. А как она сама почувствовала, что он улыбается, – даже и объяснить бы не смогла.  
– Вот только не надо мешать… ммм… то, что меж нами сегодня было, с политикой, хорошо?  
– Согласен. В политических вопросах нужен ясный ум и холодное сердце. Но если мы… оценили друг друга, то это должно нам помочь с двух сторон охранять порядок в империи.  
– Интересная мысль… И чем же это поможет?  
– Можем заключить союз. В обход моего сумасшедшего повелителя, чей маразм чем дальше, тем крепче, и ваших не менее безбашенных соратников.  
– Вряд ли им это понравится…  
– Они не узнают.  
– Но, согласитесь, вдвоём мы немного сможем сделать, так или иначе нам придётся действовать руками наших подчинённых… Они легко могут заподозрить, что что-то не так.  
– Ну я-то своих и припугнуть могу, а вы… на то вы женщина и дипломат.  
– Вечно мне самая сложная работа достаётся…  
– Ну хотите, прибью кого-нибудь из особо мутящих воду? Тогда сможете валить всё на меня…  
– Прибережём это на крайний случай, у вас и так будет полно хлопот. Как я понимаю, Императора обвести вокруг пальца очень непросто.  
– Справлюсь. Всё же знаю его слабые места… и уже ничем ему не обязан.  
Она вздохнула и не стала расспрашивать. Только подумала – она ведь ничего и не знает о том, как он дошёл до жизни такой… и почему теперь оказался на её стороне. И почему сама она готова поверить и довериться… Конечно, может быть, это очередная ситховская ловушка… Но подумалось об этом как-то мельком, как будто для проформы.  
Казалось, будто здесь и сейчас он был с ней настоящим и искренним, раскрывался навстречу так же, как и она…  
– Может, хоть поцелуете на прощание? – спросила она, кокетливо прищурившись. – А то мы ведь ни разу не…  
Кажется, он смутился. Во всяком случае, чуть не на полминуты замешкался перед тем, как она ощутила прикосновение к своим губам – робкое и жаркое одновременно. Словно Вейдер очень давно целовал кого-то в последний раз, а теперь с трудом вспомнил, как это делается. Вспомнил, представил себе – и воплотил, невзирая на всё, что их разделяло…  
Мон приоткрыла губы – и ответила на невидимый поцелуй, как на настоящий. Горячо и от души… хотя тоже пришлось вспомнить, но ей это оказалось проще…  
Конечно, ТАК целовать было непривычно – но вышло, кажется, совсем неплохо.  
– Отличное начало… сотрудничества, – сказал Вейдер, и лёгкая запинка перед последним словом не укрылась от слуха Мон.  
И в ответ она залилась румянцем. Ему хорошо, его смущение не так заметно… Хотя она-то всё рано чувствует!

 **Нежданное предательство и его последствия**  
Конечно, они виделись очень редко, и каждую минуту их безопасность была под угрозой…  
И если Мон было к этому не привыкать, то для Вейдера это чувство было совершенно новым. Точнее, нет, хорошо забытым – да если бы забытым, какое там! – старым. В своё время приходилось скрываться, прятаться от чужих глаз… А вот став Дартом Вейдером, он ведь не должен был доселе каждую минуту быть начеку, тем более в присутствие Императора…  
Как ни странно, только и удавалось вздохнуть спокойно, оказываясь вдали от чужих глаз рядом с бывшей противницей. Тогда подобные мысли просто не успевали прийти в голову. Потому что думали они оба тогда не о политике – политику обычно обсуждали тайной перепиской или переговариваясь мысленно. А в такие вот минуты, наедине, казалось, что взаимное притяжение служит им самым лучшим щитом…  
Тогда правая рука Императора и лидер Альянса просто исчезали, оставались лишь охваченные страстью мужчина и женщина.  
И какими бы краткими ни были их встречи, и сколько бы неудобств их ни преследовало – они всегда могли найти путь друг к другу. Хоть Мон и мечталось иногда о том, чтобы их близость стала настоящей – но для этого надо было свергнуть Палпатина, а потом уже отправить Вейдера на долгое и серьёзное лечение…  
Правда, временами казалось, что первое исполнить проще, чем второе… Значит, этим и надо было сейчас заняться.  
Ударить неожиданно и точно, может быть, сначала даже Мон сдастся в плен, вернее, они с Вейдером разыграют её пленение… А потом, на показательной казни, вместо того, чтобы удушить мятежную сенаторшу, Вейдер ударит своего учителя…  
Кажется, эта мысль первой пришла в голову именно Мон – правда, сначала она говорила об этом в шутку, но сама не заметила, как шутка перешла во вполне серьёзное обсуждение.  
Правда, жизнь внесла в их расчёты неожиданные и жестокие коррективы. Гарм Бел Иблис тоже строил планы, не докладывая о них соратнице – в последнее время они почти и не разговаривали… И вот он предпринял самоубийственный рейд, положил толпу народу и сам оказался в плену у императора.  
Допрашивал пленника лично Вейдер – и в процессе допроса выяснились вещи, о которых лорд ситхов, к своему немалому изумлению, и не подозревал. Оказывается, все шапкозакидательские планы сенатора Иблиса были лишь прикрытием. Во время прошлого пленения он – ну да, может быть, ради безопасности своей семьи – продался императору. За деньги и право на подпольный жульнический бизнес. Семья его уже давно жила в безопасности на далёкой планете, а он изображал мученика и занимался отчаянным вредительством…  
Разумеется, Мон Мотма, узнав о происшедшем, настояла на встрече, потребовала объяснений – и сначала не верила ни единому слову.  
Мало ли сколько и из-за чего они с Иблисом не ладили. Ей всегда казалось, что они оба ненавидят императора. А на поверку Иблис собирался обезопасить себя на любой случай. Даже нажиться на возможном возрождении Палпатина в виде клонов.  
А сейчас он сдался в плен, чтобы сдать императору остальных. Возможно – и её…  
– Я не верю… – выдохнула Мон, услышав это. Хотелось думать, что всё это ложь, наговор…  
– Можете сами поговорить с ним, миледи, вам в глаза он не солжёт.  
– Но как…  
– Быть может, по нашему плану. Он же хотел, чтобы вы попали в руки имперцев? Вы туда попадёте. Прямо ко мне, а там… – он запнулся, ощутив её сомнения. – Мы столько раз говорили об этом… Что сделать, чтобы вы всё-таки доверились мне?  
– Милорд, мне кажется, это глупый вопрос,– она шагнула к нему и впервые обняла на самом деле. Обвила руками шею, прижалась – и даже от земли оторвалась. Прильнула к черной броне так отчаянно, словно хотела ощутить за холодным металлом уже ставший привычным жар, расслышать биение сердца…  
Вейдер обхватил её руками – так бережно, как только мог, опасаясь сжать слишком сильно… Кажется, вот теперь они остались воистину одни против всех.  
– И что же теперь делать? – тихо спросила Мон.  
– Полагаю, действовать по плану.  
– Тогда я сдаюсь в плен. И можешь сказать императору, что поймал меня сам, а не с помощью сведений Иблиса… – она вдруг слабо улыбнулась. – Буду твоим личным трофеем…  
* * *  
И всё действительно пошло по накатанной. Император был уверен, что Альянс обезглавлен – Бэйл Органа, оставшись в одиночестве, явно пойдёт на уступки… А что до пленной Мон Мотмы, то она, судя по всему, даже сейчас уступать не собиралась. Прекрасно зная свою скорую печальную участь, она всё же оставалась собой.  
Вейдер лично вёл её на эшафот – после, как говорили, целой ночи пыток. Ох, что ж это на самом деле была за ночь!.. Во всяком случае, измождённость на лице Мон Мотмы была вполне настоящей – её палач знал толк в самой изощрённой и сладкой пытке, которой только можно подвергнуть женщину. Правда, конечно, платье она сама на себе изорвала, правдоподобия ради, но это уже мелочи…  
А сейчас лорд Вейдер докладывал императору:  
– Я вытянул всю возможную информацию из её головы. Она ведь всего лишь человек. Но она по-прежнему отказывается сотрудничать. Остаётся только покончить с ней…  
Она же делала вид, что не слышит этих слов, хотя на самом деле сердце так и заходилось в груди от волнения…  
Вейдер поднял руку. Все, включая императора, смотрели на Мотму. И никто не ожидал, что страшный удар Силой придётся совсем не в неё…  
Даже Мон вздрогнула – она впервые увидела, на что способна Сила, если использовать её как оружие – и куда более жёстко, чем это когда-то делали джедаи.  
А так – никто сначала и не понял, что произошло, даже сам Палпатин. Потому он и промахнулся, посылая молнии во взбунтовавшегося ученика.  
А потом Вейдер обнял Мон Мотму и поднял на руки. И она звонким голосом провозгласила:  
– Да здравствует новая Республика!  
* * *  
Провозгласить новую Республику было легко, но гораздо труднее оказалось воплотить слова в действительность… Работы было невпроворот. И самым трудным было доказать народу, что такой немыслимый «чёрно-белый» союз – не обман, что лидер Альянса и тёмный лорд ситхов объединились ради мира и порядка в Галактике. Конечно, доказывать стоило делами – но в политике очень важен ещё и имидж… А сменить его Вейдеру было, мягко говоря, затруднительно, поэтому поднимать Галактику приходилось отнюдь не только под общие восторги и добрые напутствия…  
Несмотря даже на то, что Иблис сидел в тюрьме, непонимание и зачастую вредительство шло как с той, так и с другой стороны. И от сторонников Империи, и от повстанцев, которые не спешили перестать быть таковыми… Вот тут действительно нужна была сильная рука – и Мон Мотма не могла не признать, что Вейдер был в этом случае незаменим. Впрочем, не только в этом…  
Наконец-то ей было на кого опереться. И находить больше времени на детей и на отдых… Ну, и на бумажную работу, и на создание имиджа «мы не проклятые драконы». Всех, кто мог повредить порядку, Вейдер убирал по-тихому и чужими руками. Даже Бел Иблису оставили посмертную славу непримиримого борца и героя…  
Правда, с живыми хлопот было куда больше – и тут речь шла не только об идейных противниках, но и о мирном населении, ради которого, собственно, всё это и затевалось. И Мон Мотма, верная себе, не хотела обделить вниманием ни одну, даже самую захолустную планету…  
И вот так однажды президент и её главнокомандующий оказались на далёком краю Галактики. Мон даже не поняла, почему именно сюда, а Вейдер если и знал – то смутно… Явно не за теми воспоминаниями, от которых когда-то решил убежать и оттого в душе поклялся не возвращаться на Татуин, свою родину. А вот сейчас – словно тянуло что-то…

 **Малая Родина и то, чего никто не ждал**  
Здесь почти ничего не изменилось. Та же пустыня, прожаренная двумя солнцами, та же нелёгкая жизнь. Правда, хоть рабства уже не стало… Вейдер хотел бы поведать Мон о том, что связывало его с этим местом – но не знал, как она к этому отнесётся. Вдобавок, оказавшись на Татуине, он всё время ощущал нечто странное. Будто какой-то слабый зов, что-то еле слышное, но родное…  
Понятно, что всё это тревожило, лишало покоя… И даже маска и доспехи не смогли скрыть этого – Мон заметила его состояние.  
– Что случилось? Вы чем-то обеспокоены?  
– Хотел бы сказать, что это пустяки… но я сам не пойму, в чём дело, миледи. Как будто здесь я оставил что-то важное для меня… и это не только воспоминания.  
– Что-то более… материальное?  
– Думаю, можно сказать и так.  
– Тогда пойдёмте вместе поищем? – Мон взяла его за руку, сжала пальцы, обтянутые чёрной кожей перчатки…  
Почему-то он чуть не вздрогнул, словно она коснулась не протеза, а живой плоти.  
– Если бы только я мог понять, что нужно искать…  
– А может быть – кого?  
– Возможно, – он замолк, как догадалась Мон, вслушиваясь в некий зов, слышный лишь ему одному. И потом уверенно повёл её за собой. Туда, где когда-то жила его семья – вернее, семья его матери…  
С каждым шагом он убеждался, что выбрал верный путь – зов становился всё отчётливее… И вспомнились те люди, которые встречали его здесь в последний раз. Здесь ли они и… что подумают, увидев его? Впрочем, на второй вопрос ответить было легко. Ужас какой-нибудь подумают… и точно не узнают.  
И тут Вейдер ощутил прилив тепла к самому сердцу – и увидел играющего у дома ребёнка лет трёх-четырёх. Мон тоже увидела, присела на корточки рядом с малышом и улыбнулась.  
Мальчуган поднял на нее огромные синие глаза и робко улыбнулся в ответ. И она почувствовала… что-то знакомое в этой детской улыбке. Что-то такое родное… Вспомнилась отчего-то сначала Лея, приёмная дочь Бэйла Органы, которую Мон частенько держала на руках. А потом… был ещё один человек, чью улыбку она ощущала так же…  
Она поглядела на Вейдера. И поняла, что ему ещё сильнее не по себе…  
В голове мелькнула смутная догадка, может быть, безумная… Может, всему виной улыбка этого мальчугана, и всё же у Мон замерло сердце.  
А Вейдер внутренне вздрогнул. Он сам-то ещё до конца не осознал, что за ребёнок сидит у его ног и не то что не боится, а даже тянется ручонками… так ещё, кажется, и Мон обо всём догадалась!  
– Как тебя зовут? – ласково спросила госпожа президентша.  
– Люк, – малыш с любопытством смотрел то на неё, то на фигуру в чёрном, похоже, и впрямь не внушавшую ему никакого страха.  
– А мама-папа у тебя есть?  
– Только дядя и тётя…  
– Вот как… – снова улыбнулась Мон. – Познакомишь с ними?  
Мальчик тут же потащил её в дом. Вейдер остался было стоять за дверями – но Люк дёрнул и его за плащ… И Вейдер, словно во сне, шагнул, как ему показалось, в давно забытое прошлое…  
Знакомые, но постаревшие люди вокруг ахали и вскрикивали, Мон своим спокойным ясным голосом объясняла, что бояться нечего, это правительственный визит и они двое защитят всех граждан Галактики… А лорд Вейдер слышал всё это будто сквозь вату.  
Воспоминания нахлынули волной – впору захлебнуться. А тут еще Люк продолжал держаться за его плащ и не сводил с него взгляда – к вящему удивлению дяди и тети.  
– Вы… вы…  
– Ты не должен был сюда явиться! – это на сцене появилось новое лицо. Вполне известная фигура, правда, здесь этого человека знали как Бена из пустыни, отшельника и чудака… – Дарт Вейдер, отойди от него, предатель и убийца!  
– Час от часу не легче… – пробормотал Оуэн Ларс. – Теперь ещё и этот сумасшедший…  
– Генерал Кеноби?! – ахнула Мон Мотма. А Люк ещё крепче вцепился в плащ Вейдера, и, кажется, появление Кеноби испугало его гораздо больше, чем всё остальное.  
– Идите-ка вы лесом, учитель, – неожиданно для себя громко сказал Вейдер. – Это мой ребёнок, и я сам разберусь. Спасибо, что сберегли его, – это уже семье Ларсов.  
– ТВОЙ РЕБЁНОК?! – это, кажется, хором крикнули все, кроме Кеноби. Люк переводил взгляд с Вейдера на дядю с тетей и обратно. Похоже, он собирался что-то сказать – и все, поняв это, замерли в ожидании.  
– Да, это мой папа! И я этим горжусь! Хорошо, что он нашёлся!  
– Анакин?! – выдохнула Беру Ларс. – Ты не погиб?  
– Нет, только предал нас и превратился вот в это, – отрубил Кеноби. – Защищайся! – и одним движением активировал меч.  
– Генерал Кеноби, вы с ума сошли! – гневно воскликнула Мон Мотма, но Вейдер уже активировал и свой клинок.  
Они дрались на равных, зрители были в ужасе, маленький Люк ревел… В конце концов Мон бросилась между ними, снимая с плеч платок и пытаясь остановить поединок.  
– Я вас арестую, генерал Кеноби!  
– По-моему, это вы сошли с ума, миледи. Он вас околдовал…  
– Не говорите о том, чего не можете знать!  
И тут Оби-Ван нежданно получил удар из пустоты. С той стороны, откуда меньше всего его ждал – от малыша Люка, совершенно ещё не контролирующего Силу. Кеноби даже на землю сел и некоторое время не мог прийти в себя…  
– Да что ж вы все против меня? – выговорил он наконец.  
– Потому что мы семья. А вы ничего не понимаете, – припечатала Мон Мотма.  
– Не трогай папу, – Люк шагнул к Кеноби и раскинул руки, словно заслоняя от него новообретённого отца. При виде этого у Мон вдруг защипало глаза. Это же надо, трёхлетний кроха увидел, почувствовал то, что, казалось, было ясно только ей одной…  
– Куда же катится Галактика?.. Ладно, я ухожу, – Оби-Ван поднялся на ноги. – Рано или поздно вы все поймёте, что ошибались, и вернёте в Галактику порядок. А не вы – так… Есть ещё варианты.  
Он ушёл, а Мон Мотма ощутила смутную тревогу. Что ни говори, а в одном Кеноби прав – «варианты», недовольные положением дел, найдутся, ой, найдутся… Но Беру отвлекла её от этих мыслей.  
– Миледи… Что теперь будет с Люком?  
– Если вы не будете возражать… Мы забрали бы его в столицу, и я бы вырастила его вместе со своей дочерью.  
Она поглядела на Вейдера, подумала сладкое: наши дети… Пусть они у них и не общие… Но ведь… лишь Сила ведает, что может произойти и как всё изменится, а пока надо радоваться тому, что есть.  
Оуэн и Беру смотрели то друг на друга, то на Люка, который, как ни в чем не бывало, спрашивал отца:  
– Ты правда за мной пришел? Ты возьмёшь меня с собой?  
– Конечно, – и Вейдер наконец взял сына на руки.  
* * *  
Потом, уже на Корусканте, когда и Люк, и Лида Мотма мирно сопели в своих кроватках, Мон спросила странное:  
– Ты не думал о том, чтобы нам пожениться? – почему-то в свете будущего детей думалось именно об этом. А не о том, чтобы осознать, кем же был этот человек до того, как стать Дартом Вейдером. А ведь она его тогда почти что знала…  
– Признаться, думал. Особенно сегодня… Правда, не знаю… Детям нужна семья, а насколько я подхожу на роль отца…  
– Подходишь. Дети… их не обманешь. Тебя не только сын родной, но даже моя Лида никогда не боялась… Так что считай это официальным предложением, – и хотела назвать его по имени, старым, забытым именем… И не смогла. Да и лицо его почти не вспомнила. Она любила его и так… И надеялась, что он уже понял это. Ждала ответа, но он молчал. Колебался или обдумывал?  
– Подумайте, что о вас скажут, – наконец вымолвил он, – если вы открыто свяжете свое имя с таким, как я. Все решат, что вы моя марионетка.  
– Вас это беспокоит?  
– Главное, что это может повредить вам.  
– Тогда мы поженимся тайно. Это же для нас, а не для каких-то политических целей. Будете по-прежнему у меня в подчинении… – она на секунду запнулась и продолжила: – Но, думаю, наступит время, когда мы сможем открыться перед всеми.  
– Боюсь, этого времени придется очень долго ждать. И всё же… я согласен.  
– Я рада… – и тут до неё дошло, как же больно, должно быть, она ему сейчас сделала. У него ведь однажды была уже тайная свадьба, и именно то, что ему и его супруге приходилось это скрывать, привело его к Палпатину… Обо всём этом приходилось себе напоминать. Ну не сопрягался у неё любимый образ с тем мальчиком-джедаем из прошлого…  
Мон потянулась взять Вейдера за руку, пытаясь извиниться без слов. Ей не хотелось ни о чём его расспрашивать – то есть, так-то интересно было, но казалось, что бередить старые раны было бы нехорошо. Хотя она понимала, что, наверное, придётся каким-то образом узнать его и с той, прошлой стороны. Хотя бы для того, чтобы больше не причинять ему боли и не совершать ошибок… Только вот и спросить-то не у кого было. Значит, видимо, ждать, пока сам расскажет.  
– Знаешь… Самое, наверно, главное, что мы с тобой думаем одинаково и идём одним путём. И никто не сможет нас поссорить!  
– Да… ты права. А еще есть дети…  
– Наши дети, – улыбнулась она. – Хотя старший у меня уже почти взрослый, и ему довольно трудно принять то, что мы делаем… Но со временем придёт и это.

 **В поисках будущего**  
Надо же, как всё повернулось, казалось, что в Галактике добро и зло поменялись местами. Оби-Ван Кеноби понимал, что к Люку он теперь не подступится. А значит, уже не было смысла скрываться на Татуине – зато долг призывал его на Альдераан. Чтобы хотя бы одно дитя Вейдера смогло в будущем ему противостоять…  
К счастью, Бэйл Органа был более чем рад видеть его – и ничего не имел против того, чтобы генерал Кеноби, стряхнув с себя забвение, остался поблизости от него, на Альдераане.  
И теперь Оби-Ван делал всё, чтобы Сила укрыла Лею от отца, от брата… и даже от этой женщины, про которую геройски погибший Гарм Бел Иблис справедливо сказал в своё время, что она ещё хуже Палпатина и её нельзя допускать к власти… И всё же – за что Скайуокера так любят прекрасные женщины? Даже теперь…  
Конечно, можно подумать, что Тёмная сторона помогает ему даже в этом. Но ведь, как оказалось, любят его не только женщины, а чтобы Тёмная сторона могла опутать и невинного ребёнка – в это верилось с трудом…  
Но в то, чтобы в бывшем ученике остался Свет, – верилось ещё меньше. Это просто не укладывалось в картину мира магистра Кеноби. Хотя неплохо было бы, конечно, но… Надо же оставаться реалистом! И по мере сил уберечь хотя бы Лею от отцовской тьмы.  
* * *  
А тем временем Люк хвостом ходил за отцом и приставал:  
– Пап, ну зачем ты закрываешь лицо! Я хочу увидеть, правда ли мы похожи!..  
– А на слово не веришь? – Вейдеру казалось, что детский голосок выбивает почву у него из-под ног. Ведь и ему тоже хотелось взглянуть на сына своими глазами, без маски. Позволить детской щеке прижаться к своей… И впору было проклясть чёрный металл, не дающий осуществить это.  
– Да верю… Только всё равно – это же неправильно, что ты болеешь! Лечиться надо!  
Мон выглянула из-за занавески и энергично закивала.  
– Знаешь, сынок… Это очень долго, и кто же будет делать мою работу, если я буду лежать в больнице?..  
– Работа может и подождать! Ты поправишься и будешь делать её ещё лучше! – решительно заявил Люк.  
«И ведь не поспоришь…» – подумала Мон Мотма.  
Вейдер думал, в общем-то, то же самое. Кажется, стоило прикинуть, точнее, всерьёз поразмыслить, кому он может довериться на время долгого отсутствия…  
Конечно, кандидатов было маловато, да и из тех, что имелись, надо было выбирать более чем тщательно – однако кое-кто вполне понимал и принимал новую политику. К тому же, хотя бы потому, что Вейдера по старой памяти боялись, без него не собирались ничего разваливать. Всё равно ведь узнал бы…  
Примерно так Мон Мотма ему и сказала, заверяя, что ничего страшного с Новой Республикой не случится, пока он будет поправлять здоровье. И лорд ситхов лёг в клинику, надеясь, что современная медицина всё-таки вернёт его прежнего. Ради сына – надо было…  
А Мон думала: если бы не Люк – она бы об этом и не заикнулась. Хотя нет, в любом случае не дело, и стала бы потихоньку подталкивать любимого к такому решению. Но вряд ли настояла бы. На себя Вейдеру было решительно плевать, а Мон грех было жаловаться – даже при нынешних обстоятельствах их близость всегда бывала упоительной…  
Но вот теперь наконец свершилось, и она боялась даже заглянуть в будущее…  
Люку в этом смысле было проще, он радовался тому, что отец станет «настоящим», не будет носить эту маску… Хотя, конечно, разлука далась ему нелегко, он сильно скучал и, как вскоре заметила Мон, потянулся к ней – рядом с ней ему становилось легче. И она от всей души старалась заменить ему мать, уделять столько же внимания, сколько и своей Лиде, и аккуратно привлекать старшего сына помогать и опекать малышей…  
Джобин втянулся не сразу, постепенно вошёл в роль старшего брата – не только для Лиды, но и для Люка, который сумел на удивление быстро завоевать его расположение. И Мон нежно на них радовалась – и спокойно оставляла младших с Джобином, ведь и у самой дел было по горло… По сути, ей теперь приходилось работать за двоих.  
Хотя по Галактике носились, наводя порядок, офицеры – но госпожа президент следила за всем. И даже в клинику забегать не успевала – вся связь осуществлялась мысленно. Даже удивительно, как быстро она сумела перенять это умение – оно ведь явно от Силы… А может, это её наречённый всё время был на связи, так что ей оставалось только подумать о нём, чтобы услышать ответ?  
Почти в любую минуту, в любой миг – ну если только спал или был под наркозом, и то – она его чувствовала… Не просто думала о нём или улавливала его мысли – действительно чувствовала, словно он был рядом. И даже его боль – как свою, хоть и смягчённую расстоянием, но всё равно остро… И так хотелось помочь, облегчить… А облегчать, как оказалось, было что… И снова ей пришло в голову: она ведь даже не представляла, через что прошел Анакин Скайуокер, прежде чем облечься в чёрные доспехи…  
Может быть, когда-нибудь он ей всё расскажет, если сам захочет. А пока его там буквально воссоздают заново… Мон даже боялась представлять себе, как это делают, старалась думать только о конечном результате.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – то и дело говорил ей Люк. – Папа поправится, он мне сам сказал.  
Кажется, подумала Мон, Вейдер держит связь не только с ней…  
Говорили – он даже приказы мысленно иногда отдавал. Но это только в экстренных случаях – когда чувствовал, что что-то идёт уж совсем не так. Ведь, в конце концов, вся эта эпопея с его лечением растянулась больше чем на год…  
* * *  
За это время многое изменилось, и не только с положением дел в галактике. Мон чувствовала – дети сроднились, стали настоящей семьёй… И все они вместе с нетерпением ожидал возвращения отца. Хотя на выписку в клинику поехала только сама Мон… Ни к чему было лишний раз волновать детей, сама не находила себе места от волнения – каким он теперь стал?  
Оказалось – в общем, таким, как и был… Только старше, конечно, и на порядок мудрее… И ещё – по особому красивым, точно в нём было что-то, чего не смогли уничтожить все ужасы, перенесённые в прошлом, и годы заточения в доспехах…  
Она бы кинулась к нему, обняла – но нельзя же, вдруг швы разойдутся, и вообще он же, наверно, ещё так слаб…  
– Надеюсь, не слишком испугал тебя, – сказал он, словно в шутку.  
– Ну что ты… Ты даже… непохож на явление из прошлого. Ты в самом деле будто заново родился…  
– Наверное, так и есть, – в его глазах мелькнуло облегчение, кажется, он всерьёз опасался, что увиденное её разочарует.  
– Ну иди же ко мне… Я не хочу сильно спешить… но теперь у нас всё должно быть по-настоящему.  
Она осеклась, заколебалась. Не была уверена – можно ли, не причинит ли она ему вред… Но он сам открыл ей объятия и бережно прижал к себе. И это было совсем не как раньше – и всё-таки точно так же, упоительно… Чувствовать его реальную близость, биение его сердца… С одной стороны, привычно, а с другой – так ново, что голова кружилась… Да у них у обоих ноги подкашивались, и проще было кое-как добираться до корабля и лететь домой. Где уже – можно будет всё…  
По дороге, как заметила Мон, её наречённый волновался как ребёнок – и понятно, такие перемены, да ещё с сыном столько не виделись, как-то малыш на него теперь посмотрит…  
За штурвал Анакин, разумеется, сегодня не сел, руки дрожали и вообще… Мон сидела рядом, пальцы переплетались…  
– Он тебя узнает. И да, вы очень похожи.  
– В самом деле?  
– Да. Особенно взгляд…  
– Даже не ожидал. Я надеюсь, в нём никогда не будет того, что есть во мне… – в его голосе прозвучала искренняя тревога, и это тронуло Мон, хотя она и не сомневалась, что малыш Люк возьмет от отца только лучшее.  
Говорить она ничего не стала, побоялась не найти слов, просто снова сжала его руку. Он всё поймёт и так… Сказала она другое:  
– Вот теперь, видимо, пора нам вернуться к тому разговору о свадьбе…  
– Ты не забыла? – шутливо удивился он, и она тихо засмеялась.  
– Как и ты…  
– Ну что ж… Сейчас быстро разобраться со всеми делами и готовиться…  
– И… тогда первая настоящая ночь будет у нас уже после?.. А сейчас тебе ещё надо прийти в себя…  
– Думаю, на последнее не понадобится много времени,– заметил он, и через секунду Мон ощутила, что он коснулся губами её губ. Впервые – по настоящему…  
И она затрепетала, как юная невеста… Хоть ощущения были и знакомые, но всё равно необыкновенные. Через несколько мгновений она ему ответила – осторожно, нежно и продлевая наслаждение… И вдруг подумалось – ведь и для него это первый поцелуй, самый первый в новой жизни…  
Как дети, честное слово, вернее, как влюблённые подростки. Не получалось демонстрировать страсть и искусство… хотя, в общем-то, а зачем это сейчас? Для этого ещё будет время, а сейчас – просто насладиться сладким вкусом взаимной нежности, зная, что впереди – целая жизнь… и от этой мысли еще приятнее не спешить, растягивая удовольствие.  
Главное, чтобы вот прямо сейчас не ворвался никто с недобрыми вестями, не отвлекла проклятая политика… Но нет, сейчас это не грозило, да и всё равно, даже случись это, они, кажется, ничего бы не услышали. Они были будто в чудесном саду, под луной, на первом свидании, и мир вокруг для них не существовал – они всё открывали для себя заново. И, кажется, не собирались заходить дальше объятий и поцелуев… Ведь спешить было уж точно некуда. И, кажется, обоим хотелось настоящую брачную ночь… И они оба обещали себе сделать всё, чтобы её не пришлось долго ждать.  
Пока что это и вправду зависело от них. Потому что государственная машина работала без сбоев, а здоровье лорда Вейдера быстро укреплялось… Конечно, не в последнюю очередь этому помогала и семья. Люк был в восторге от того, каким стал его отец, и эта детская радость, казалось, действовала лучше любых лекарств.

 **Галактика опять в шоке**  
И вот наконец назначенный день настал… Мон с утра укладывала волосы, подводила глаза, доставала из шкатулок полузабытые украшения… Её охватило какое-то девчоночье желание быть самой-самой, единственной и неповторимой для своего наречённого. А она-то думала, что ей уже не придется испытать это чувство… И хорошо, что она могла надеть белое платье – потому что она всегда их надевала. Цветы, конечно, только в руки, но всё равно красота же…  
Во всяком случае, именно так заявила Лида, увидев её. Люк молчал, просто смотрел по-детски восхищённо.  
Мон заулыбалась детям – они должны были нести шлейф её платья, помнили об этом и гордились. А сам наречённый должен был увидеть её только уже на самой церемонии…  
Впервые Мон подумала, что обычай несправедлив, так хотелось поскорее поймать его восхищённый взгляд… Ну надо же, она волнуется, как девчонка. И он тоже волнуется, она это чувствует, хоть и не видит его…  
И вот наконец они входят в залу… Церемония всё-таки не тайная, сейчас можно всем объявить и доказать – и понадеяться, что проникнутся – что лорд Вейдер вернулся на сторону добра. Всё должно быть как можно красивее и светлее…  
И с самых первых секунд стало ясно – по крайней мере, удивить людей получилось сполна. Причём «удивить» – это мягко сказано. Люди были в шоке, они ожидали увидеть что угодно – но только не то, что предстало их глазам.  
Конечно, многие узнали того, кто скрывался под чёрной маской – и хорошо ещё, что пока не лезли обличать и всё-таки старались верить в хорошее. Да это было и нетрудно, видя такую светлую, сияющую пару! Сияющую тем самым светом истинной любви – не напоказ, не притворной, но словно согревающей всех вокруг… Это было очень красиво и завораживало, и даже можно было и не следить за ходом церемонии, а просто любоваться на этих двоих – первых лиц государства, которые сейчас были просто безумно влюблённой парой…  
Или, вернее, они уже были семьей – стоило только взглянуть на их детей. Старший был всерьёз доволен происходящим, младшие сначала соблюдали всё, что было им предписано, а потом, к концу торжественной части, начали скакать. К счастью, скоро их отпустили танцевать и угощаться…  
– Они уже совсем как брат с сестрой… – шепнула Мон своему супругу.  
– Да, и это твоя заслуга, – и тут Вейдер почувствовал: что-то не так, кого-то как будто не хватает в их счастливой семье… Детей должно быть больше!  
– Что с тобой, ты смотришь по сторонам, будто кого-то потерял?  
– Извини, что-то вроде видения. Что скоро нас будет больше…  
– Эни!.. – она вдруг отчаянно покраснела.  
– Что?.. – он слегка недоумённо посмотрел на неё – и тоже покраснел.  
– Ну… Расскажи, что это за видение такое?  
Он задумался, заглянул в себя:  
– Что здесь должно сидеть две девочки… и два мальчика. Только кого-то из них мы должны найти. А кто-то…  
– Будет нашим общим ребёнком? – чуть слышно прошептала она.  
– Да, – ответил он также чуть слышно. – Да, именно так. Вот только… Один из них как будто совсем рядом. Но где и кто…  
– Ну, если у тебя обнаружится ещё одно пропавшее дитя – я схвачусь за голову! – она рассмеялась, но в душе понимала, что её теперь уже супругу ничего не мерещится просто так… – А может, нам просто надо ещё кого-то усыновить… Ты не спеши, – мягко сказала она. – Прислушайся к себе повнимательнее, может, что и прояснится…  
– Папа, – это вдруг подбежал Люк. – Мы кого-то потеряли! Или нет?.. Но я так чувствую…  
– Знаешь, похоже, действительно потеряли…  
– Тогда давай искать!  
– Если бы я знал, где…  
Люк сдвинул брови.  
– Кажется… Очень близко!  
* * *  
Все косились на новобрачных, которые только-только открыли бал – а потом пошли возиться с детишками. А Люк тем временем уверенно тащил отца в зал, к гостям, к прямо к семье Органа… Которая явилась на торжество в полном составе – даже маленькая дочка, ровесница Люка, была здесь. И девочка мгновенно засеменила навстречу – и Мон вспомнила: она же приёмная… И ещё какая-то смутная мысль мелькнула в голове. Бэйл Органа и его жена никогда не делились, каким образом им достался этот приёмыш. Может, и сами не знали, из какой она семьи – в недавнюю смуту осиротели многие… А может… тут была тайна, и требовалось, чтобы как можно меньше людей знали правду?..  
А детишки вон, обнимаются… Как давние знакомые. Или как брат с сестрой…  
Минуточку! Мон удивленно моргнула, поражаясь собственной мысли. Той, которая мелькнула у неё с самого начала и теперь становилась всё настойчивее. Неужели у лорда Вейдера… у Анакина и Падме было ДВОЕ детей?  
А потом вспомнились слова Анакина. Он сказал – две девочки и два мальчика… Мон снова взглянула на весело болтающих малышей. Ну точь-в-точь близнецы! Маленькие копии родителей со слегка перемешавшимися чертами во внешности. Неужели… девочка уже нашлась?  
Те, кому была дана Сила, в этом уже, кажется, и не сомневались. Но Мон решила напрямую спросить Бэйла Органу:  
– Друг мой, что вы знаете о происхождении Леи?  
Тот внезапно смутился, бросил быстрый взгляд на Анакина, стоявшего поодаль, и прошептал:  
– Мы не могли бы поговорить… не здесь?  
– Вам есть что скрывать от моего супруга?  
– Напротив, это относится и к нему, но не хотелось бы при всех…  
– Хорошо, поговорим… Но вы скажете то, что знаете, нам обоим.  
Анакин кивнул издали, и все трое вышли из зала, провожаемые любопытными взглядами гостей и понимающими – детей…  
– Итак? – Мон Мотма вопросительно посмотрела на Органу, но тот смотрел только на Анакина.  
– У меня было двое детей и оба выжили, так? – спросил тот.  
– Мне не говорили, что двое, но вашу дочь оставили на попечение бездетных нас.  
– И я знаю, что вы прекрасно её растили, – Мон улыбнулась соратнику, мол, не из-за чего переживать.  
– Спасибо… Как я понимаю, теперь вы решили…  
– Мы ещё ничего не решали. То, что у меня есть второй ребенок, я узнал только сейчас, – ответил Анакин и улыбнулся. – Впрочем, Люк, похоже, меня опередил.  
– Ну тогда нельзя их разлучать, – вздохнул Органа.  
– Ничего, заходите в гости, – подбодрила его Мон, – всё равно ведь по работе постоянно здесь бываете…  
Вернувшись к гостям, новобрачные заметили, что кое-что изменилось… Нет, Люк и Лея продолжали весело болтать, но вот поблизости от них появилась фигура, слишком знакомая Анакину Скайуокеру ещё со времен детства и юности.  
– Не может быть! Генерал Кеноби? – Мон тоже узнала новоприбывшего.  
Анакин нахмурился. Как бы чего не вышло, невольно пронеслось в мыслях.  
Хотя у Оби-Вана у самого вид был весьма обескураженный. Как будто он не ожидал случившегося или не успел предотвратить… Смотрел то на детей, то на бывшего ученика, и трудно было понять, признал он поражение или нет…  
Но Мон, как ни странно, думалось совсем о другом – как рассказать всю правду новообретённой дочке…  
– Не волнуйся, – услышала она рядом голос мужа. – Похоже, за нас всё сделал Люк.  
Да, судя по виду, Лея теперь совершенно не собиралась расставаться с братиком… и ещё одной сестричкой, хоть та и была ещё меньше них…  
– Жалко Бэйла с Бреей, – почему-то вслух подумала Мон. – Ну да, может, Великая сила зачтёт им это доброе дело и пошлёт своё дитя…  
– Я верю, что так и будет, – ответил Анакин. – Они это заслужили…  
Мон весело взглянула на него:  
– Видишь, твоё видение сбылось… Ну, по крайней мере, его часть…  
– А другая часть зависит только от нас, – он улыбнулся, и его улыбка обожгла ей сердце. – Пора закрывать бал и укладывать детей спать…  
Уловив в его голосе жаркую нотку, она слегка покраснела:  
– Да… Как ты скажешь, дорогой!

 **Что порождают бессонные ночи**  
И вот наконец, после всех волнений и потрясений сегодняшнего дня, они остались наедине… Даже верилось как-то с трудом, хорошо ещё, что Анакин был только рад убедить супругу в этом… Она чувствовала, что у него слегка дрожат руки. От счастья? Или от волнения? Впрочем, и у неё самой сердце так и колотилось.  
Ещё немного – и они будут вместе по-настоящему, только вот почему-то никто из них не решается сделать первый шаг…  
Мон жадно смотрела, видела перед собой то, о чём так долго мечтала и грезила… Всё сбылось, но почему же она так оробела? Почти с мольбой Мон взглянула на супруга – и он понял, потянулся к её губам. И одного прикосновения оказалось достаточно, чтобы тело вспомнило всё – и вспыхнуло знакомым жарким томлением.  
Она закрыла глаза и прильнула к нему всем телом, как встарь ощущая его всего – но сейчас всё же гораздо острее… И казалось – даже ощущения от прикосновений на уровне Силы меркнут перед этим… Всё-таки это живое, настоящее… И скоро они ещё и увидят друг друга впервые. Ведь и Анакин… тогда ещё лорд Вейдер только однажды видел Мон полуобнажённой – когда «пытал» её в камере… И, кажется, она тогда смущалась куда меньше, чем он сейчас, при мысли о том, что она вот-вот увидит его… Хоть вроде бы и привык уже к своему фактически новому, заново созданному телу.  
Она отстранилась от него, разглядывая, и потянулась к застёжкам его одежд… И, чтобы совсем не засмущать, опустила глаза. Одновременно чувствуя его почти невесомые прикосновения к ткани её платья… Но вот они стали куда более жаркими, осязаемыми – его руки гладили её обнаженные плечи, а белое платье уже оседало на пол…  
И они двое сплелись, впервые по-настоящему, жарко, боясь даже не дойти до постели. Мон на секунду даже испугалась сама себя – с такой голодной страстью она потянулась к супругу… Но, кажется, ему даже нравилось то, что эта рыжая до сих пор осталась такой же неукротимой.  
Он откинулся на спину, позволяя ей торжествовать над ним, любуясь ею, вцепляясь в неё – и остро чувствуя, что живёт… Словно впервые ощущая каждой клеточкой своего тела то, что казалось, было навсегда забыто – жар и восторг от полного слияния с любимой женщиной…  
* * *  
Эта ночь была долгой и почти бессонной – не только для соединившихся влюблённых, но и для того, чьи планы так немилосердно разрушила случайность… Оби Ван Кеноби тоже не спал. Перебирал в памяти всё, что случилось после того памятного дня на Татуине… Думал, что же тут можно сделать, как вырвать невинных детей из-под влияния восставшего из пепла Анакина… нет, двуличного Дарта Вейдера, обманывающего всю Галактику…  
Может быть, потеснее пообщаться с Органой? А заодно и с его женой… Особенно сейчас, когда им явно непросто было расстаться с Леей, ставшей для них родной дочерью. И вряд ли они забыли, от кого они оберегали её…  
– Это только кажется, что он снова стал человеком. Тем хорошим человеком, которого мы когда-то знали, – говорил Кеноби Бэйлу и Брее. – Совершённое им не пройдёт бесследно. Он околдовал Мон Мотму, и они вместе создадут диктатуру, хуже той, что была при Палпатине. Просто это хорошо маскируется…  
– Не думаю, – отвечал Органа, – От того, что происходит сейчас, до диктатуры Палпатина так же далеко, как пешком до края Галактики!  
– А вы знаете, что случилось с Гарм Бел Иблисом? Его ведь лично Вейдер убил, Мотма это подстроила, а потом они объявили, что он жертва старого режима… и чтут его как героя.  
– Она не могла этого подстроить! А Вейдер был повинен во многих грехах, пока…  
– Пока столь удивительным образом не изменился? И с чего же вдруг ему меняться, вот вопрос!  
– От любви, генерал Кеноби. Сенатор Мотма полюбила его, поверила ему… а его дети довершили остальное. Он полностью переродился!  
– И вы всерьёз верите в то, что подобное возможно?  
– А что ж вы-то не верите? Вы же должны чувствовать в нем свет! – это сказала уже Брея. – Неужели вы не чувствуете того, что очевидно даже… даже детям? Их не обманешь, они не станут тянуться к тьме…  
Кажется, это Кеноби было попросту нечем крыть. Похоже, он и сам понимал, что ошибается, что его принципы мешают ему принять очевидное, факты… но признавать это очень не хотелось. Даже стукнулась в голову непрошенная мысль, а не опутал ли Вейдер своими тёмными силами и семейство Органа… Но ведь детей-то и правда так просто не обманешь! Кажется, пока приходилось отступить.  
– Что ж, увидим, кто из нас прав, – только и сказал он на прощание.  
* * *  
Прошло около года, и как-то вечером Мон жаловалась супругу:  
– И когда твой бывший учитель угомонится уже? Письма пишет, гадости про нас рассказывает, грозится детей отобрать и поднять против нас народ! А ты ещё и мелькаешь то здесь, то там по Галактике в чёрном шлеме, доспехах и плаще! Тебе ведь это уже не нужно! Могли бы оставить для… супружеских игр, а не…  
– А что делать? – вздыхал её благоверный. – К сожалению, в Галактике ещё немало осталось тех, с кем может справиться только Дарт Вейдер! Причем иногда бывает достаточно только самого факта его присутствия в надлежащем виде… без применения старых добрых методов… Хотя и они отлично работают, если применять их с умом!  
– Да я так-то понимаю… просто сама всегда боялась стать драконом, если пойду по этой дорожке.  
– На это у тебя есть я, дорогая.  
– И всё-таки осторожнее! Не пугай меня, а то ведь скоро нас станет ещё больше…  
– Я об этом не забываю ни на минуту… – на лице Анакина проступило такое выражение, словно он держал в руках что-то очень хрупкое и отчаянно боялся это разбить.  
– Молодец. Слушай, может, давай Оби-Вана арестуем? А то меня просто выворачивает от его поведения!  
– Боюсь, он просто не сможет попереть против своей натуры и своих предвзятых мнений… И арест только сделает из него мученика.  
– Наверное, ты прав, но… иногда я начинаю бояться, вдруг он и правда…  
– Детям он ничего не сделает, не волнуйся об этом. Особенно сейчас.  
– Хорошо, я попробую…

 **Чарин, Дарт Ёжик**  
Маленький кудрявый мальчик играл с ежом. Вернее, играл – не совсем верно, он просто сидел на корточках, внимательно рассматривая так отчётливо видного на свежей зелени травы колючего зверька. Рассматривал серьёзно и пристально, со стороны могло показаться, что он разговаривает с ежом – может, мысленно, а может, и на его ежином языке…  
В голове у мальчика, видимо, происходила какая-то работа. Вертелись вопросы, требующие ответа, и он задавал их то ли ежу, то ли всему миру…  
Так, во всяком случае, казалось наблюдающему за всем этим Кеноби, наверное, уже пять минут не решающемуся прервать эту беседу.  
Наконец мальчик сам повернулся к непрошеному гостю:  
– Здравствуйте. А я вас ждал…  
Кеноби широко раскрыл глаза. Самый младший из детей Вейдера, кажется, собрался удивить его пуще всех.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Ёжик.  
…И удивлять, похоже, собрался сразу всем, включая имя.  
– Как? – Кеноби решил, что ослышался.  
– Ёжик, – спокойно повторил мальчуган.  
– Так вы тёзки? – Оби Ван покосился на копошащегося в траве ежа.  
– Нет. Просто мы друг друга понимаем… И, понятное дело, родители меня назвали по-другому – Чарин. А прозвали так.  
И почему-то прозвище казалось на редкость точным, хотя, колючек, само собой, у парнишки не было – светловолосый и синеглазый, он был миниатюрной копией отца, разве что глаза не по годам серьёзны. Не такой, как Люк – более погружённый в себя, в свой глубокий внутренний мир. В кого такой уродился? Кеноби в очередной раз подумал, что таким чудесным детям не место с таким отцом…  
– А ты, значит, знал, что я приду? – слегка удивлённо спросил старый джедай.  
– Знал. Сам не понимаю, откуда, и имени вашего не помню, но знал…  
Он сказал «не помню», а не «не знаю»… Да, этот ребенок и впрямь необычен…  
Оби-Ван даже не предполагал, насколько.  
– А что будет дальше, ты знаешь?  
– Смутно. Всякое будет, и плохое, и хорошее…  
– А… твой отец больше не предаст?  
– Вот это – никогда. Хотя многие могут думать иначе, – при этих словах серьёзные синие глаза взглянули так пристально, что Оби-Вану стало неловко.  
– Хорошо, если так, тогда я больше не буду вмешиваться.  
Ёжик умиротворённо вздохнул, провожая пожилого джедая взглядом.  
…Придумывая этот мир, он предполагал, что когда наконец воплотится в нём – забудет, как всё это было. Но, конечно, забудет не до конца. Какие-то нити будут ему видимы, хоть он и мало на что сможет уже повлиять… И всё же – какие-то узы связывают его с прошлым неразрывно. Ему известно всё о второй сущности его отца – больше, чем многим, может быть, оттого, что он сам унаследовал от этой сущности многое. И он не боится называть себя Дартом – пусть и только дома, пусть братья-сёстры и не понимают.  
Когда-нибудь, в будущем, та, кого он так ждёт, та, для кого он и придумал этот мир, во всеуслышание будет называть его тем именем, которым он представится – Дарт Ёжик. И тогда всё, что он творил вольно или невольно для того, чтобы к этому пришло, запишется в тайную книгу…  
Но это уже совсем другая история.

Сентябрь 2010 – апрель 2011


End file.
